Matt's Revenge
by Demon's sinner
Summary: Squeal to His Punishment. Matt get's his revenge on Mello for being such a cock tease.


Matt's Revenge

"Ah, peace and quiet." After the ridiculously loud noises of Matt's surround sound shooter it was a pleasant thing to escape to the sanctity of the shared bedroom. Leaning my back against the thick wooden door I could finally let some of my arousal show. Well, I could let the blush cover my cheeks and my wicked grin relax into a pleased smile as my hand slid over the bulge in my leather pants, remembering the power I held over Matt as I held him in my mouth. A shudder ran through my body as I unbuckled and unzipped the pants, my hand pulling out my cock without pretext as I began stroking it, thinking about Matt's dick in my mouth and how he'd moaned my name. It was almost enough…

Standing quickly I slipped out of the pants that had clung to my thighs to that point. Searching the drawer beside the bed I found the lubricant in its little bottle and I felt a sigh of relief slip past my lips. Squeezing some into my hand I laid back on the bed, two fingers of my right hand sliding over my tongue as my left hand started to stroke my blood engorged member. I stroked slowly at first, spreading the lube generously before picking up speed, my thumb grazing over the head as I neared my climax. My mouth sucked harder on those two fingers, sliding with rising rapidly as I moaned, my tongue dancing around the digits as if it were Matt's hard cock in my mouth. It took everything not to cry out as I felt my cum explode from the tip of my cock, covering my belly and chest.

As I lay there, dazed from my orgasm, I heard him laugh. It made me shudder before I turned my head and saw him there in nothing but a grin on perfect lips. My eyes widened as I realized the vulnerable position I was in, completely nude with my own cum on my chest and stomach, my cock still hard and twitching from the orgasm. And I couldn't help the blush that crept up my face, reddening and burning hotly at my cheeks. Quickly I averted my eyes and put on my cold mask. And that was when Matt decided he didn't like being ignored.

"Did you enjoy sucking on my cock that much Mello? Playing with my joystick get you that hot, that you just had to come in here and blow your load all over yourself?" I caught my breathe and whirled my head to shout a rebuttal at him, to accuse him of not knowing what he was talking about…but it was too late. He'd gotten so close and I hadn't even heard him. So when I turned and found myself face to head with his cock, still hard from my teasing from earlier, I opened my lips a little in a surprised gasp. Looking past his dick, up his flat stomach, muscular chest, and finally into his face I knew what he wanted. It made my still hard dick twitch with excitement. Matt wasn't dominant, he was my sub. It's just how we worked. But I knew that look in his eyes and it made me want him all the more, if he could earn it.

With a dismissive glance I looked away, crossing my arms and acting as if he had no effect on me. I knew it was no use though, the instant I did it I knew it only confirmed his belief and I swore to myself. I could practically feel his smile as he danced his fingers lightly over the head of my dick, slick with the remaining cum that had trickled out after the initial bursts. My body tightened at the touch, the nerves of my penis on fire from my orgasm. And he knew it, knew it hadn't been long since I had came and still he tortured me.

"Mello, I want you." His voice was right against my ear as his fingers slide down the sides of my cock, wrapping me in a grip developed from hours of gaming. I stifled the moan in my throat and that pleased him just as much as if I had let it past my lips. "And I will have you."

Grabbing my blond hair he turned my head roughly, my lips opened in a half pain-half pleasure gasp and I felt him press against and past my lips, using my body, my mouth to ease his need as he stroked my sensitive cock. I couldn't stop the moan as I ran my tongue under the head and as far down his length as I could manage. Just as I was enjoying the feel of him in my mouth, almost touching the back of my throat, he pulled away and slipped to the edge of the bed instead of kneeling upon it.

Widening my eyes I knew then what he planned and I couldn't do anything but shake my head as he lifted and spread my legs, dragging me to the edge of the bed so that my ass hung exposed and my cock rubbed against my belly. "Matt…no, wait…let's talk about this."

He smiled, that bastard smiled at me as he began rubbing my asshole with his fingers. I caught my breath as I felt the chilled lube touch my flesh, it being spread thoroughly across my bottom before two fingers slid into me and spread slowly, stretching my ass. Gripping the sheets I could tell he was on the verge of laughing at me, but as I looked up to him, he wasn't laughing. He was starting to pant heavily as he stroked himself while stretching out my ass with his fingers. It was too much, the visual and physical combined brought my cock back to full life. I could feel myself almost at the point of no return when Matt's fingers slipped out of me. I almost begged him to stick them back in, almost. But I'm Mello goddamn it and I don't beg for anything from anyone, even if that anyone was Matt.

After that thought passed through my brain I thought about turning the table, getting Matt back for doing this to me, for making me want him so bad. That was my job damn it. He was supposed to want me, supposed to beg me. But I didn't have time to be upset, to sit up and grab him by the balls, to tease him and make him beg for release. In what seemed like one swift movement, Matt had my legs spread wide, almost to the point of pain, my cock standing up almost as if to salute him as he positioned himself against me. Once again I felt the lube, though this time it wasn't cold, it was warm from where Matt had been stroking himself, readying himself, to slide into my tight ass. I bit my lip and a thin trail of blood trickled out as I felt his cock stretch me tight, almost tearing as he thrust himself as far into my rectum as he could.

"This is what you get for teasing me Mello, for making me this hard and then walking off to come back here and jack off your own cock. And you like it; you like being fucked rough by me Mello. Don't even try to deny it, to worm your way out of this like you do with the police and those other gangs. I know you too well Mello. And I know…you…love…this." With each word he thrust hard into me, his cock rubbing against my prostate and his balls slapping against my ass as I bit my lip.

His eyes locked onto mine and he found a rhythm that my body liked, a rhythm that caused my hips to act on their own and move with him, helping him reach deep inside my body. I couldn't do it anymore; I couldn't fight the feelings any longer. I moaned and grabbed at the soft lavender sheets of the bed, my hips rolling and thrusting against Matt, blonde hair splayed out in a small area around my head as I writhed. "Matt, yes Matt, fuck me. Yes Matt, take out your anger on my ass, fuck me Matt."

His cock twitched inside me and I knew he was close, so very close. I smiled and knew at least here I could have an upper hand. "Matt, cum inside me, fill my ass up with your cum Matt." I was surprised by the reaction though. Matt only smiled and shook his head before grabbing my hips and pulling me towards him with each thrust. I knew then why he smiled, he knew I was close too, he knew that if he could just make me cum first, he'd win. I couldn't let that happen though, I couldn't let Matt win. He always got his way in games, but this was the one I could beat him in.

So as Matt fucked me faster I smiled back at him and tightened the muscles around my ass, clenching his cock in my hole. This backfired though, I hadn't thought clearly. Yes, it'd feel good for Matt, it'd make him cum that much faster, but it also meant that I could feel him better as he slid in and out of me. I didn't have enough time to undo my action before I felt something hot flood my ass and I clench involuntarily, my own orgasm hitting me and my cock twitched rhythmically with Matt's as we both emptied ourselves.

Minutes later, with Matt lying beside me, smiling at his accomplishment and his lower stomach covered in my semen, I looked over to him and smiled deviously, my eyes catching that "we're-not-done-yet" glimmer. "I think it's time for a shower Matt, what do you think?"

I heard the sigh as he stood, a little wobbly, and grabbed the hand he then offered to me. Pulling me off the bed and into his arms, I pressed my hands against his chest. "Mello…if I make you cum a third time, will you be satisfied?" I looked up to his face and saw the smile there. Drawing back my fist as far as I could I slammed it in a hammer motion against his chest, a petulant look on my face. It was only to my greater irritation when he next spoke, picking me up in his arms as if I weighed nothing. "You're so cute when you're angry. Now…about that shower."

"Damn you Matt, damn you to Hell."


End file.
